FIREWORKS!
by ANewBeginning4me
Summary: LIFE TOTALLY CHANGES FOR 17 YEAR OLD JENNA WHEN SOMEONE NEW STEPS INTO NOT ONLY HER CLASSROOM BUT HER PRIVATE LIFE. SHE LEARNS THE MEANING OF LOVE.
1. prologue

**FIREWORKS!**

**Prologue:**

**I never had a slight idea that my life would totally change within a year. I watched him sitting there starring up at the fireworks. He looked so wonderful. I didn't notice much around. I truly believed I would die if i ever had a chance to talk to him.**

**A new school year beginning and being new to a school and state totally changed me. I sat in my homeroom class, chemistry, just staring off into space as Mr. Smith took role. The door cracks open, and at the doorway. "Hi is this Chemistry? I'm Michael Hughes. Sorry I'm late."**


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"**Where is my blue jean jacket? Has anyone seen it?" Krystal yelled throughout the entire house. Krystal was my sister. She and my brother Brian where leaving today to go on their trip over to spain to take some college courses. Their flight leaves tonight. "Yeah, it's on the chair in the kitchen." Brian yelled from upstairs. **

**My mom and dad where in the dinning room making sure that my brother and sister had what they both needed for their trip. My parents really hasn't pay attention to me since my siblings where planing their college ideas two years ago. I kind of liked it like that though. I never really did much with my family. Most of the time I would just stay up and in my room listening to music and writing. That was all my life really considered of. **

**We where just packing up the car when I got soaked by rain. It out of no where started to down poor. I guess that's what I have to get used to know that I live in Washington. The state with so much rain. I was happy though. I like the rain. Everyone had all of their things in the car, and we pulled away from our new house to have my sister and brother not even get a homey feeling here yet. **

**The car ride to Seattle National Airport was boring I just listened to 3 Days Grace on my iPod over and over again. The car ride took almost an hour. **

**When we arrived my mom was already breaking down. We got inside to the gate entrance and said our goodbyes. My dad didn't say much but he did tell Brian "Watch over your sister and make sure she stays safe, and take care of yourself. Love you son." Dad patted him on the back and gave my sister a hug too. My mother couldn't say much between the tears. She did happen to make out though by telling Krystal and Brian "Keep your heads straight and don't get too deep into the party deals over there. I love you both deeply," and then she broke down again while giving them both hugs goodbye. I said goodbye next saying the same as both of my parents. **

**They waved as they where walking down the hallway to the terminal then off to their plane they went. **

**The car ride home was quite except for my parents talking about how proud they are of both Krystal and Brian. I fell asleep within ten minutes of the car ride listening to my iPod again.**


	3. chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**It's two A.M. once again. I walk over to my desk pick up my laptop and walk to my window. I always loved to write. I wrote story upon story. Of course they didn't get out to anybody. **

**Nobody knew what I was really like. Because I stayed to my self all of the time no one knew the real me, the one that loved to go out with someone, who would love to be around me and not care if I make a fool of myself. But of course no one stayed close to even get to know the real me. Except for one person.**

**I sign onto aim. And of course the first person I see is Lanna. Lanna Greenburg has been a friend to me since the first grade. When I moved last month from Virginia everything changed. At first when I moved here she didn't want to talk to me. She thought our lives would separate forever and things would never be the same. She has been the only one who actually understood me. I explained to her that I could never do that to her because it would not only hurt her but it would hurt me also. **

**It says she's been online for exactly twelve minutes. She new when I was getting on it seemed like. **

" **Hi Lanna, how are you?"**

"**Oh my god Jenna! I miss you so much. I'm doing good what about you? Are you getting used to forks now?"**

" **I miss you too. I'm doing better. It's rainy, the way I like it. The times that we get any sun up here is, ok. I can live with it, besides the sun doesn't get as hot up here as it does in Virginia. I kind of like it"**

"**That's great. Who knows you might get to meet a lot more people now that you might go outside more. I know you liked going out in the rain but the sun is good too. It's dry. So, has your brother and sister left yet?"**

"**Yeah. They left last night. My mom broke down again, and my dad just told them the normal stuff you tell your children when they are leaving."**

"**Well that's normal for the parents to react that way. Don't worry about it I'm sure if you where the one leaving then they would react the same way. You never know."**

"**That's the thing, they would never react that way. One thing I will miss though is them paying so much attention to both Krystal and Brian . It meant that they wouldn't pull me away from what I do normally. Instead now I'm just waiting for both of them to come up here and tell me to get off the computer. 'It's late, and you should be in bed.' Kind of a thing."**

"**Ok. So maybe things might change but change might be good for a while. Who knows maybe you'll open up more to someone. You need someone else to talk to besides me who is all the way across the country. Someone who is closer and there to help you up when you fall."**

"**I know. I know. I mean things just probably won't change like that but if they did then it might help me some more. Well I better go. I'll try and call you sometime soon and let you know how things are going."**

"**Just keep looking up, and I'll be looking forward to that phone call."**

**I logged off of aim, and set my computer on the floor beside the window sill. Maybe Lanna was right what if change does help some. **

**I went over to my bed and fell into a deep sleep. **

**When I woke up it was already six in the morning. Four hours of sleep I could always pull it off. It was Monday and the first day of school at Forks High. **

**I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It felt great to have the hot water rolling down my back. All of my muscles relaxed. After my shower I went to my closet and pulled out the usual pair of jeans, t-shirt, and 17****th**** street sweater that Lanna bought me before I moved. It was black of course. I only wore black sweaters. **

**I went downstairs and looked out the window. Mom and dad already left for work. My mom worked at a pet veterinary. Everyone there called her Dani. Short for Danielle, she never liked being called Mrs. Brooks. It made her feel old. My dad worked as a general contractor. **

**I went into the kitchen and picked up the normal Frosted Flakes box of cereal and a banana. I pored both the cereal and milk. I went to go and pick up a butter knife out of the silverware drawer. "OUCH!" I jumped back. I cut my had on a steak knife that wasn't supposed to be in there. I went over to the sink trying to wash all of the blood off of my hand. I was already ****queasy**** from looking at all of the blood. **

**Once the blood was all cleaned off I wrapped it up. The cut went from my wrist all across the back of my hand. My right to be exact which meant that I would have trouble writing today. "Crap I'm late." I rushed out of the house and to my car. I had a white 2003 Ford Taurus. **

**I arrived at the school at seven sharp. **

**I went over to the front office. "Hi I'm Jenna Brooks. I need to get my schedule." An older woman walked down the hallway and into a room of some sort. **

"**Ms. Brooks, can you come down here for a moment please?" I started walking down the hallway and saw a room full of files. Someone was in there. I cracked open the door slightly. "Oh, Ms. Brooks I'm in this room over here." I turned around and closed the door.**

"**Sorry." I said back and started walking down the hallway again. To the room she was in. It was small and full of computers.**

"**Here you go dear. Sit down for a moment the assistant principal would like to talk to you." I waited for about five minutes. Who was that in that room. I thought. It seemed like they shouldn't have been in there. My train of thought was interrupted when the Assistant Principal walked in.**

"**Ms. Brooks? Hi I'm Gayle the Assistant Principal for the school. I just wanted to tell you a few thing about what's going on this year."**

"**Oh. Mr. Gayle my mother and I came up when I moved here I was already talked to about everything. The elderly woman at the front desk actually was the one who spoke with me."**

"**Ok then. You can head on off to class, but if there's any questions at all don't hesitate to ask. It was nice to meet you Ms. Brooks." he shook my hand as we stood and started walking to the door.**

"**Thank you Mr. Gayle." I walked past the small filling room. It seemed as if whoever was in there earlier left already. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Probably nothing. **

**well here it is. sorry that it took forever. lots of things going on. families here. thanks to alannacatt for helping me. i love her. my fav. cusin. well please please review to let me know how it sounds and if there is anything that i need to change. give ideas!!**


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When I left the office I walked around trying to find my locker. When I finally found it I noticed that it was right by my first block class. After I finished at my locker I went into the classroom. Geometry. Math has never been my favorite subject. Last year I just barely passed Algebra 1 with a 'D', I just hope I can figure out some way to pass this class.**

**I walk into the room. The teacher is sitting at her desk calling out names. Just as I walk up to the desk to tell her who I am and give her my schedule she calls my name. "Right here. I'm Jenna Brooks."**

"**Oh. Jenna. Ok, well I'm your teacher. Mrs. Smith is my name." She points to a desk in the back of the room. "You can sit in the back next to Jacob. Jacob raise your hand so she can see where you are."**

**I walk to the back of the room. I notice Jacob is staring at me as I sit down. He look's like he's to big to be sitting in the seat he's in. For some odd reason he looks very familiar. I turn my head up to the front of the room once Mrs. Smith begins class. "Today we're talking about..." she says. I don't pay much attention. I just sit there doodling on a piece of paper in my binder. **

**The bell rings for second block. I check my schedule before I get up to leave. Gym. Oh Lord. I get up to leave out the door and I am just about out of the door when I trip. Just great. My first day here and people can already tell what I'm already like a clumsy fool. I get up and collect all of my books on the floor. I couldn't believe I just did that. Jacob walks up to me to give me a hand. "Hey are you ok? I saw you fall it looked like you really hurt yourself. What did you trip over anyways?" he said. He was laughing at me. I could see it. I snatch my books out of his hand.**

"**I'm fine thank you, and it's none of your business about me anyways." I say back. I couldn't stand people like that. They were always stupid jerks that I never wanted to talk to. I get up and begin walking away.**

"**Do I know you? You look familiar to me. Like I've met you before. where are you from?" I just continue walking.**

"**I don't believe you know me, and you probably don't want to know me." **

"**I think I have met you before." I stop in the hallway. **

"**What do you want? You are seriously getting on my nerves! Like I said before you most likely don't know me I'm from Virginia. All the way across the country. Now that you know can you please buzz off?" I stomp my way down the hallway then the stairs to the four-hundred hallway.**

"**Actually I moved from Virginia two years ago. I lived in Virginia Beach, and no I can't 'buzz off' because my next class is gym which I believe is your next class." I walk away to the locker room ignoring him calling my name trying to catch my attention.**

"**Oh my. Have you seen the new guy. His name is Edward Cullen, and man is he and his family beautiful. It's like they're not real." One girl from my previous class said. It was Angela Weber. I walked over to my locker C28. 'Great' I thought to myself. 'Right on top.' **

"**I heard that he has two brothers, two sisters, and a cousin coming here tomorrow. I wonder if I'll be in any of their classes." A girl with long brown hair said. I couldn't see her face though. I left to go into the gym after I changed clothes. The second I walked out of the door I was socked with a ball in my leg. It hurt like hell. Some guy walked up to me. **

"**Oh god. It's swelling." He said to me. I look down and there it is my first bruise. Crap. You have got to be kidding me. **

"**I'm fine really it'll go away after a while." He walked over to me to help me walk to the nurse after asking the coach to go. "I'm Jenna Brooks by the way. You are?" I asked when we were right around the corner of the nurses office when I asked.**

"**I'm Mike Newton. It's nice to meet you. Jenna Brooks." I then noticed that the entire time that we were walking he had his arm snaked around my stomach and my right arm around his shoulder. He stared at me through the corner of his eye every two minutes.**

"**Hi Mrs. Grey. I accidently hit Jenna kind of hard with the weight ball in gym. It's swelled up pretty bad." We were directed to the back room. There was a hospital bed with the paper rap on top of it to keep it sanitary. **

"**Thanks for bringing me here, but seriously I'm fine. You have no idea how many cuts and bruises I've gotten before. I'm a clumsy fool. I know." I let go of Mike and sat down. I didn't want to tell or show him how much my leg actually hurt. I don't want people to see how weak I am. **

"**Ok Ms. Brooks. Here's some ice to put on that leg of yours. I think you should be fine to go back to gym. Mike, be careful with those weight balls. They can make a pretty big impact. Go on and go off to class. Oh, Ms. Brooks would you like me to call you father?" She looked at me the entire time. Except for when she was talking to Mike. **

"**It's ok Mrs. Grey. I will just tell him when I get home. Thank you." Mike and I started walking back to the gym. He grabbed onto my waist again. He must be thinking I can't really walk. "Um, Mike I'm fine really. I can walk." He immediately let go of my waist. We got back into the gym and everyone was already warming up. We hurried to join them. I ended up just walking around the gym for the day. Jacob didn't come and bug me again. He played basketball, which I was happy about. Coach said that next class we have a choice of basketball, hockey, or volleyball. So I already know what I'm doing next class. Volleyball.**

* * *

well here it is one more is coming up too. should have it up by today. i know i haven't had them up in a while and i noticed that when i put the prolouge up that i put edwards name and it was supposed to be Michael Hughs. i fixed it though so i thought that i would tell you all so that nobody will think that they are going crazy. weel here it is. R&R. please.


	5. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The rest of the school went by slow. Nothing could ever be more boring in my life then sitting in Mr. Faulkners class. Psychology was nothing I thought it would be. **

**School was out at two and everyone was pushing and shoving in the hallway trying to get out the doors. I just wanted to walk I didn't care about getting out of the school. As long as I got to walk some then I was ok. Everyone seemed to be out of the school by five after two. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so stupid how much people rushed. I didn't get the point. I walked down the three-hundred hallway. It was so quite. I heard a piano being played. I followed the beautiful sound all the way to the classroom. Sitting there was a boy with pale skin, brown hair and topaz eyes. With him was a girl. She had the same pale look to her. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The girl looked so enveloped in the music the boy played. It was truly beautiful. He finished out the song that sounded like a lullaby. The girl began to clap when he finished. I couldn't help but also clap and then I noticed that they both were staring at me. "Oh. I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll be going now." I said to both of them. I walked out of the doorway and then began to pace walk faster and faster. It was my first day and here I am cutting myself this morning, falling, intruding, and making a fool out of myself. **

"**Wait!" Someone yelled. I stopped and turned around. It was the girl with the long brown hair. She caught up to me. "I'm Bella. I'm new here and so is my brother Edward." As soon as she said his name he was to the right of her. I took her hand that she held out. **

"**I'm Jenna. I'm new here too. Today was my first day. Look, I'm sorry about that I really didn't mean to intrude. It was just so beautiful. It was like it was drawing me to the sound." I looked them both in the eyes. Bella and I dropped our hands to our sides. I clutched my shoulder bag with my hands. **

"**Oh, don't worry about it. Actually tomorrow is our first day we just came in to take a look around and we were looking for our classes. Edwards class is music and when we found it he saw the piano and wanted to play something on it. So he played one of my favorites for me since I was with him. But anyways, we better get going. It was nice meeting you Jenna. Perhaps we will meet again." She waved to me as her and Edward walked down the hallway to the back exit. I noticed that Edward looked uncomfortable near me. It was awkward. He never said one word. I just ignored it though. What was the likeliness that I would see them again anyways? **

**I continued down the hallway the way I was going headed to an exit. I walked into the student parking lot. I saw a silver Volvo pass by me. Wait Edward. The girls were talking about him today. They said that he had a bunch of family coming tomorrow. So that means that there's more of a chance that I might have one of them in my class. 'Great' I thought to myself. I got into my small Taurus. And drove home. **

* * *

here is the 4th chapter. r&r. please. let me know what you think. p.s. i know that it's a short chapter but the next will be longer.


End file.
